Conventionally, in various apparatus such as a robot and transport equipment, a control process for performing main operations and main functions of the device and a control process for securing safety of the device are executed concurrently. For example, JP-A-2010-271759 teaches this apparatus.
However, when the apparatus is controlled, and a requirement level for functional safety of the apparatus and/or the safety target of the apparatus are improved, a control program for securing the safety should be modified.